yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nobuyuki Sekigawa
Nobuyuki Sekigawa is the younger sibling of the Sekigawa Brothers from Season 1. He and his older brother, Yukimura, are from a rich family, as shown in Season 1 when the gang goes to their parents' large estate on a remote island. The two hated their parents and did eventually kill them. This made Yukimura the head of the family but he went and got adopted by Pegasus, leaving Nobuyuki to be the head of his family estate. Nobuyuki was killed by a rival family's heir named Clause but was then resurrected by Bagna. He then told himself that he wanted to die so then he turned on Ryouta so Ryouta could fulfill that wish. Then, thoughts began to develop in his head as he was dead that Ryouta killed him yet he didn't want to die. That's how Nobuyuki became a villian later on and was once again defeated. Now, Nobuyuki returns as one of the Grand Masters, Disaster Proclamation. Nothing is really known about him, other than the fact that he is the one that bought out the X Realm and the Demise Realm to fight against Ryouta's crew. His plans for Season 2 Arc 2 is to buy out The Other World in hopes to start another 2000 year war as well as pit Arashi against Ryouta. Appearance Nobuyuki is a very intelligent person. In the first series, Nobuyuki looks a lot like Kyoya Ohtori but wears a blue suit instead as a part of his family's royal color. In the seconds series, his appearance hasn't been truly shown, however, it is guess upon that he looks like Tenjou as Tenjou was the look a like of Nobuyuki. Abilities Nobuyuki has the powers of a mage, meaning he can use elemental attacks (his strongest ones being Darkness and Fire). These magical powers were boosted by his Contractor powers, though he lost more of his eyesight each time he used his powers. Nobuyuki was given the powers of Geass as well, similar to that of Lelouch's Geass. Nobuyuki was entrusted by Ryouta with the powers of a page of the Death Note as well, which in turned helped to defeat Kenta. In the second series, it is known that Nobuyuki has the ability to buy out other realms. It is also hinted that he is not human, but his other powers are unknown. Relations to Others It is really hard to say Nobuyuki's relations as he was mostly a first series character. He was once close to Ryouta and then turned on him so he could die since that's what he wanted. He and Jasehn Sarrhis became close allies throughout the first series, especially for the final battle. The two are once again allies as part of the Grand Masters, along with Lifeless Corpses who was hidden inside of Aya's body until Junichi's death. Nobuyuki usually shows a disgust towards Arashi and the other Dogs as foul beasts and as pawns for his new plan in the second series. Decks Nobuyuki, when he was an ally, used a replica of Jack Atlas' Deck. When he became evil in the first series, he used an Exodia Deck, which focused on gaining the pieces of Exodia as well as being able to summon Exodia Necross, Exodios the Ultimate Forbidden Lord, and his own Exodia monster Exodion the Wise Shaman Deity. In the second series as Disaster Proclamation, Nobuyuki will be using a Proclamation Deck, which focuses on acting like a leader signing bills to create monsters used for war.